


ugh, connor, you're so disgusting

by emiliefuture



Series: late (but still valid) kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hand & Finger Kink, Hot Cozy Evening Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Messy Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Throat Fucking, brief mentioned wireplay, kinda sappy at the end but these two are sappy af in my mind, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliefuture/pseuds/emiliefuture
Summary: Connor doesn’t have a gag reflex, but what hedoeshave is a wicked bad oral fixation.(Day 1: Deepthroating)





	ugh, connor, you're so disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> yeah can I get uhhhhhh new fandom that totally takes over my life?
> 
> I've been wanting to start kinktober since I first heard about it last month but?? When day one came I was busy and after that, I let things slide and totally slacked off and couldn't think of any ideas,,, but being late ABSOLUTELY won't deter me, because boy do I have some ideas now

Since deviating, Connor’s discovered that he likes many things. The concept of liking and disliking was still relatively new to him, and at first, had been rather overwhelming. He likes dogs (but he’s always liked dogs, even when he was still an unfeeling, manipulative machine– he’s sure that liking dogs is programmed into everyone, both android and human). He likes snow. He likes tormenting Detective Reed with sugary smiles and horribly cheesy jokes that he knows make the short, grumpy man grit his teeth to keep from laughing at. He likes to crochet, likes classic rock from the 2000s, and likes long walks to the park with Sumo.

Most of all, though, he likes Hank. _Everything_ about Hank– his gruff, weathered voice, his soft, yet strong body that made Connor feel so small in comparison, his storm gray eyes, his penchant for tacky shirts.

His thick fingers. His _thicker_ cock.

The two of them hadn’t become ~~lovers~~ [boyfriends], until nearly three months after the android revolution, but once they had, Connor had discovered the deliciousness of _like_ paired with _want_ and the utterly insatiable nature of his sex drive. He’d wanted Hank before he’d even gone to buy himself a dick, fingering the wires in his chest on some wild impulse while thinking of the other man, his body finding some way to orgasm without genitals in a static frenzy that felt like his systems were on the brink of shorting out, but in a good way. 

And once he finally did purchase a dick, well, the rest was history.

He and Hank had admitted their feelings for each other (Connor had brought Hank back to life, Hank had awakened the real living being inside Connor, it was all very poetic), and then, he and Hank had admitted their physical attraction to each other, by fooling around just about every which way, in all manner of times and places. Like now, on a blustery autumn night, in Hank’s room at 10:35 pm, Connor pinned up against the wall by Hank’s deliciously imposing form, licking into his human’s mouth, revelling in the scrape of facial hair, the hands tangling through his hair (pulling a little, ruining the perfect coiffe Connor takes so much pride in).

_Ra9_ , Hank is so _big_. Broader and wider than Connor, with an actual belly that shows he keeps himself well fed, so unlike the unchangingly lithe forms of androids, and so, so attractive. Connor might feel small when pressed up against Hank, but he is perfectly capable of incapacitating him in under five seconds and completely flipping their current roles and positions, and yet– he doesn’t do a thing (not this time). He _likes_ the giving and taking, the ebb and flow of their dynamic, the times when he’s the one messing up Hank and the times, like tonight, when Hank is the one messing him up.

“Fuck, you’re so stupidly pretty, Con,” Hank murmurs into the android’s neck, before sucking and biting down in a way that will certainly leave blue marks that he’ll have to cover up with a scarf tomorrow, but also in a way that makes Connor whimper and jut his hips against Hank’s needily.

“Hank, please–”

Hank stops, looking up at him with a maddening smirk. “Please _what?_ What do you want, kid? Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you.”

Connor feels his ~~thirium pump~~ [heart] stutter a bit at that. He pulls Hank back in for another searing, desperate kiss instead of answering, not coming up for air until they’re both panting. A strand of spit still connects their mouths after, and Connor knows in that instant what it is that he wants– he’s quite literally drooling for it.

“I want your cock, Lieutenant.” He feels Hank shiver slightly at the use of his title, and _ra9_ , it makes Connor’s own cock that much harder. “Want you to fuck my mouth, _please_.” His hand wanders down to feel the sizable erection Hank is sporting, to stroke it through the fabric as Hank lets out a groan.

“Jesus, you–” Hank says. “You’re gonna be what kills me one day. You and that filthy sweet mouth, every way you use it.” 

“You’re the one that’s going to use it right now,” Connor says, unbuttoning Hank’s pants and pulling them down along with his boxers in one fluid motion. “So don’t hold back, Lieutenant.” He gets down on his knees and wastes no time in opening his mouth, jaw dropping low as he taking Hank’s cock inside– slowly, teasingly at first, letting the head rest over the tip of his tongue as it starts to leak precome.

Connor moans as he feels the sticky liquid hit his sensors, giving him ~~detail~~ [information], so much information, shrinking his entire world down to just Hank. 

Hank guides his dick in further inch by inch. He is careful, but right now, it’s too careful for Connor’s liking. The android practically lunges forward, until the entire length and girth of Hank is inside, the tip now hitting the back of his throat, his nose buried in a mess of pubic hair.

“Fuck. Holy fucking shit, Connor, you’re– mh– that’s so good.”

Connor can’t smirk or grin cockily, because his mouth is so blessedly, blessedly full, but he looks up at the Lieutenant with a fire blazing behind his eyes, waiting for the human to make a proper move, to really use his mouth the way Connor wants him to.

Connor waits, but he doesn’t have to wait long. Hank draws back, then moves forward again, into the android’s waiting mouth. “You’re a grade A fuckin’ cockslut, babe. Your mouth is so nice.” He thrusts in again, harder this time, making Connor cry out around the shaft, cheeks flushed hot and blue with thirium.

Hank can go as hard as he wants to, and he knows it. Connor doesn’t have a gag reflex, but what he _does_ have is a wicked bad oral fixation. His mouth holds some of his strongest sensors, and the rush of information he gets when Hank fucks him this way goes straight to his dick as well as his ~~processor~~ [brain].

He’s gotten off on Hank’s fingers shoved deep inside his mouth before, and that alone. 

His tongue gets so sensitive as he licks for all his worth around Hank. It’s overwhelming, it’s monumentally glorious, it’s– making Connor’s hips thrust up against nothing, searching for friction that he doesn’t want to give. He wants to touch himself, but he also loves getting himself over the edge just like this, and [fuck], the force Hank is using now will certainly be enough. If he were a human, Connor’s jaw would be aching, he’d be choking, he’d be _crying_ with each impossibly deep push to the back of his throat. But he’s an android, an RK800 prototype, and instead–

“You’re so wet,” Hank grunts, and it’s true. Connor’s mouth is _dripping_ its thirium-based saliva substitute, making the passage slick and hot enough for the slide to be easy. This is probably far from what this feature of Connor’s was designed for, but Connor has moved past that now– every day trying to design himself more and more to his own whims.

A faster thrust makes Connor whine, and he feels the familiar heat curling through him, his flushed and sensitive dick rutting harder and harder, though it remains untouched and straining in his pants.

Connor has his hands preoccupied with Hank, playing with his balls, gripping his ass, gently rubbing his stomach. Touching Hank is bringing him that much closer.

Connor whines again, and Hank tugs his hair, making him look up at him once again. “You gonna come just like this? No hands, just me using your mouth?” His breath hitches, catches on the pleasure Connor’s giving him. “You like that sometimes, huh? Me using you? God, that’s fucked up. Guess you really are a deviant, and you– shit.”

He trails off as Connor swallows around him, throat clenching, and it’s like fireworks for both of them.

Connor swallows again, and he’s sure his LED’s blinking like crazy, his sensors are on fire, and he’s soaking his pants with come, vision momentarily shorting out with the strength of his orgasm.

“Damn, you look so good like that, you feel so– so–”

With a moan of Connor’s name in the sexiest voice Connor could ever imagine, Hank pulls out and splatters come across the android’s face. He knows Connor can’t actually swallow without damaging his biocomponents, and also that Connor loves being marked by him. 

Connor’s tired and delighted, and he can only imagine how debauched he must look, with spit all over his lips and come coating his cheeks.

Hank offers him a hand, and Connor stands, and Hank proceeds to stagger over to their bed and all but collapse. Connor stifles a giggle, but saunters over to join him, wrapping an arm around his waist and cuddling his head into the crook of Hank’s neck.

Hank moves in close to press a lazy kiss onto Connor’s forehead, but stops, chuckling. “Shit. You should really get that off of you.” He gestures to the streaks of come across his face. “You look sexy as fuck, but I can’t imagine that’s gonna be comfy for too long.”

“You’d be surprised,” Connor says unflinchingly, just to make Hank pause, confused. “I’m joking, Hank. That was a joke. I’ll just–” he takes off his shirt, wipes the come off on it with all his usual superhuman precision.  
“You crazy bastard,” Hank says, running his hand through Connor’s hair, now gentle and soft. “I love you, you know?”

He says the last part so quietly he probably thinks Connor didn’t hear it.

“I love you too, Hank,” Connor says anyways. Hank accepts the sentiment, learning to let himself be happy as Connor learns to let himself feel and want and do what he _likes_.

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is the first dbh fic I've ever written (well, ever _finished_ , anyways) and the first smut I've written in foreeever...
> 
> I hope my hankcon was in character?? and that the smut was,,, smutty enough??


End file.
